Spar
by Cowgirl-6-26-87
Summary: A spar done to the lyrics of POD's Youth of the Nation. The fight is with Cell and my own character who is left anonymous. I hope it's as dramatic as I thought I wrote...


Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of it's characters. 

Spar

__

Children are heard laughing and talking in the background

She walked along the green field, never taking her dark eyes off of her opponent. His bright ones followed her along, watching her well-toned figure position itself a few meters away. As soon as she stopped, her black fighting outfit shimmied in the soft wind. Most of her hair stayed up in a high ponytail and the long cowlicks hung on either side of her chin.

Both then crouched into stances and her hands came up before her rather than at her side, which was what her opponent demonstrated. A stare down commenced, with nothing but the wind separating them. Her breaths were steady and slow, each one planned. One foot snapped down forcefully, and she flung herself forward.

__

Last day of 

The rest of my life

I wish I would've known

Cause I didn't 

Kiss my mama goodbye

His arms pulled back tight and flung out as he propelled himself forward, meeting her charge.

__

I didn't tell her

That I loved her

And how much I care

Or thank my pops 

For all the talks 

And the wisdom

He shared

As soon as they met, fists were clenched and teeth were bared. Neither were going to back out now.

__

Unaware 

I just did

What I always do

Everyday 

The same routine

Before I skate off to school

Basic moves were shown first, with punches being blocked and kicks being lashed, each one stronger than the next. Her opponent clearly had the advantage in power, but she seemed to dodge easier. She practically watched each punch before moving and letting it pass by. 

But who knew 

That this day 

Wasn't like the rest

Instead of taking a test

I took two to the chest

He got one good hit in, sending her flying back, but he didn't hesitate to keep pushing. As she slowed down and turned to see what was happening, he got her again on the other side of her jaw. This continued for a few more moments; with his punches and her backing, with occasional blocks it looked like a never ending fight.

He finally backed off for a moment, letting her catch a small breath, and she looked at him, but didn't see the normally tough android that he used to be.

__

Call me blind 

But I didn't see it coming

And everybody was running 

But I couldn't hear nothing 

Except gun blasts

It happed so fast

I don't really know this kid 

Even though I sit

By him in class

Instead of the sneer, which usually was what he brandished, a faint frown was visible. Instead of floating in the air, defending himself, he was turned away slightly from her, shoulders slumped and head bowed.

__

Maybe this kid was 

Reaching out for love

Or maybe for a moment 

He forgot who he was

She tried shaking it out for a moment, but when she got her stance back again, he knocked her down a few feet, leaving her only meters from the ground. She looked up again, remembering to always keep eye contact with one's opponent. But again, it wasn't the tough fighter she saw.

__

Or maybe this kid

Just wanted to be hugged

He caught up again, and this time, she was ready.

Whatever it was

I know it's because

Her kicks were better than her small-fisted punches. She got one to connect with his head, and it sent him sideways a bit. He took the moment to lock eyes with her.

__

We are (we are) 

The Youth of the Nation

We are (we are)

The Youth of the Nation

We are (we are)

The Youth of the Nation

We are (we are)

The Youth of the Nation

He saw her in a similar light. She was nothing when they met, other than an average junior in high school. She was miserable, maybe even more so than himself.

__

Little Suzy

She was only twelve

She was given the world 

With every chance to excel

Her spirit and power that she kept under lock and key amazed him. She reminded him of his own killer, even though he tried to block that memory out. After their first, rather unpleasant, encounter, they quickly found comfort in each other's company. She was secluded from her friends, even most of her own family. 

__

Hang with the boys 

And hear the stories they tell

She might act kind of proud

But no respect for herself

He had gotten to know her quite well in these hot, short months.

__

She finds love 

In all the wrong places

The same situations

Just different faces

Changed up her pace

Since her daddy left her

Too bad he never told her 

She deserved much better

She came back at him, eyes blazing with anger, and energy rising considerably. Her next few hits were perfectly placed and timed, so each one delayed his reaction enough to deliver each hit effectively. She always wondered if he ever let her get the upper hand, humoring her in the toughest times in her life.

__

Johnny boy 

Always played the fool

He broke all the rules

So you would

Think he was cool

He caught the last punch that she sent, sealing it within his grasp. A wave of shock spurred through her form. He was humoring her! Whenever he did this, it angered her to no end.

__

He was never 

Really one of the guys

No matter

How hard he tried 

Often thought of suicide

She managed to look past the gloating man in front of her, past the outer shell he normally kept up, and right into his very conscience.

It's kinda hard when you

Ain't got no friends

He put his life to an end

They might remember him then

You cross the line and there's

No turning back

Told the world how he felt

With the sound of a gat

The past was easy to see when one knew where to look. First day was the easiest to see, but yet the most difficult to handle. He had no idea what had happened after his fight and supposedly his demise, but he tried his best to avoid the thoughts. She could see the pain built up inside, eating away at the chains that held it all in. But that gate was about to burst, and she feared what could happen when that day finally did come.

She woke herself again, ripping her fist out of his grasp, and bringing up the other at the same time. He was just as ready for this fight, so the same techniques and moves were displayed in the next few moments. Fists would fly, blocks would stay solid, and kicks continued to dominate everything. 

__

We are (we are)

The Youth of the Nation

We are (we are)

The Youth of the Nation

We are (we are)

The Youth of the Nation

We are (we are)

The Youth of the Nation

They were reaching the final stretch of the fight. His energy kept building; she could feel more energy behind every punch he threw next. She knew how this was going to end, but she wouldn't go down without making him hurt.

Letting her punches get a bit weaker and her blocks a little less effective, she started conserving her energy. Faster and faster the winds whipped around her, making it look like she was the dirt devil from hell. She was almost ready; it was going to be close this time.

Who's to blame

For the lives

That tragedies claim?

No matter what you say

It don't take away the pain

That I feel inside

I'm tired of all the lies

Don't nobody know why

It's the blind

Leading the blind

Neither fighter made another move. They stayed in midair, backing away slowly as each one's power drastically rose. His arms pulled back slowly with a blue light forming within the middle. 

__

I guess that's the way

The story goes

Will it ever make sense

Somebody's got to know

Her arms came high above her head, forming a bright red star in her palms. The light was vibrating with the heat waves it gave off, making the air around her shift and blur. She knew this would end her fight, but it was worth it if she wasn't the only one down.

__

There's got to be 

More to life than this

There's got to be

More to everything

I thought exists

At that very moment, both blasts were charging down the field at one another, both blazing their trademark colors. As they collided, the ground cracked and gave way to the pressure. 

__

We are (we are)

The Youth of the Nation

We are (we are)

The Youth of the Nation

We are (we are)

The Youth of the Nation

We are (we are)

The Youth of the Nation

He kept the blast strong, fueling it with energy from a never-ending source. He couldn't lose. He _wouldn't _lose. This was always the deciding point, and she was always on the receiving end. 

__

We are (we are)

The Youth of the Nation

We are (we are)

The Youth of the Nation

We are (we are)

The Youth of the Nation

We are (we are)

The Youth of the Nation

Her blast stayed just as strong, but she could feel herself letting go. The blinding light before her wasn't helping, and the land under her was no longer visible. She pushed harder though, trying to catch him off guard, for just this once.

__

Youth of the Nation

(We are…)

He gave in, having spent too much energy too early in the fight. The last thrust of his energy ripped through the wave, overpowering it. 

__

Youth of the Nation

(We are…)

She sensed this and sent her last bit of energy as a type of bomb, colliding with his wave and setting off the reaction. The world rocked around them both, and heat dominated the open field. She fought to stay conscious and braced her feet to also stay up.

He was buckling at the knees, burns covering his face and hands, and energy spent in every way. He kept sinking down, and when one knee hit, he collapsed.

__

Youth of the Nation

(We are…)

She watched him hit, and she sighed, smiling to herself, and let her knees fall. She was out before she ever hit the ground.

__

Youth of the Nation

(We are…)

Whoa, what a rush! I listened to this song many times before I got the inspiration to actually write it. As for my other story, seems like it's gonna go by the wayside. Not too many people are happy with it…

-Cowgirl_6_26_87


End file.
